


Blue flare

by YouSetTheTone



Series: Supercat Week Summer 2016 [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Baby!Carter, F/F, Supercat Week, also Kara is a doctor in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7706854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouSetTheTone/pseuds/YouSetTheTone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Supercat Week, Day 3 : Baby!Carter AU</p><p>Carter ends up in the hospital. Thankfully Kara is there to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue flare

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated. Hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @supercatsetsthetone

Kara walked into the ER, adjusting her ID on her scrubs. She was just starting her shift but she already noticed several children in the room. With the warm weather of the last few days, children were more often than not playing outside. Which undoubtedly increased the risk of them getting hurt. She had stopped counting the number of broken bones she’d had to treat because a kid had slipped at the swimming pool or fallen from the monkey bars. She walked to the reception desk and took the first file.

Bed 12. Name : Carter Grant, Age : 4.

She headed towards the bed and pushed back the curtain. A boy with light brown hair was sitting on the bed, his arm held against his chest, crying. A man, his father Kara presumed, was standing nearby, talking on the phone. He glanced at her and nodded but didn’t hang up.

“Yeah, I’m still at the hospital. I don’t know how much time it’s going to take. I’ll try to be there as soon as possible.”

Kara tried to hide her frown. His son was in obvious pain and he was doing nothing to comfort him. When, after a minute, he still didn’t end his call, Kara cleared her throat.

“Sorry, I’ll have to call you back. Yeah, love you too,” He whispered into the phone before hanging up.

“Hi, I’m Doctor Danvers. I’ll be the one taking care of your son,” She introduced herself. “What happened ?”

“He, uh, fell while running.”

Kara thought he didn’t sound very sure of what had happened but didn’t say anything. It wasn’t her place and she had a little boy to heal.

“Alright.” She sat on the stool near the bed.  “Hello Carter, my name is Kara,” she greeted but he didn't aknowledge her and kept crying. “Do you think you could let me take a look at your arm ?”

She tentatively reached for him but Carter backed away and cried even harder.

“Come on, Carter. Let her help,” His father tried, but it didn’t seem like his son had heard him at all.

“It’s alright buddy. I don’t like to be touched either when I’m upset,” Kara said calmly. There was no point in forcing him, it would only upset him further. “I love your shoes,” She then stated, trying to distract him.

He had tiny Pokemon-themed shoes. On the left one were Bulbasaur and Charmander while the right one had Squirtle and Pikachu on it.

“My favorite is Bulbasaur.” She noticed he was still crying but not as hard as before so she continued. “My sister always liked Charmander better though. Do you have a favorite ?”

“I-I like Squirtle,” he sniffled.

“He is kinda of cool.”

He was still holding his arm closely to his chest but he was calming down. Kara smiled. Getting kids to talk about their interest was always the best way to get through to them.

“He has a shell.”

“He does. It protects him when he’s scared.”

“He and Bulbasaur are friends.”

Kara nodded.

 “And do you know what friends do ?”

Carter shook his head.

 “Friends take care each other. You know what that means ?”

 “They protect each other,” he offered.

“You’re a very smart boy, Carter. I wish I was your friend.”

“You can be my friend.”

“Really ? Thank you !”

She beamed at him and though he didn’t look at her, Kara saw a smile tugging at his lips. His eyes were still red but he had completely stopped crying, only occasionally hiccupping.

“My arm hurts,” he quietly admitted.

“I know buddy. Would you let me look at it now ?”

He glanced at her.

“Okay,” he finally said tentatively.

“I’ll be very careful but it might still hurt a little ?”

“You’re my friend, you make it better,” He answered, sure of himself

She took Carter’s arm as carefully as possible but the boy still whimpered in pain. She talked to him soothingly to distract him, while she inspected his arm. There was definitely some swelling and a light bruising. It was likely broken but they still needed to do an x-ray to be sure. She turned to his father and explained it to him.

“Okay, do what you need.”

“Carter, we’re going to do an x-ray. Do you know what it is ?”

He shook his head, looking scared.

“We’re going to use a machine to look at your bones inside your arm.”

The fear was immediately replaced by curiosity.

“I can look inside ?”

“Well, thanks to the machine, yes. Is that okay with you ?”

The little boy nodded and they quickly did the x-ray, Kara still chatting with him about Pokemon to keep him relaxed. Kara’s diagnosis was confirmed and, after checking for allergies, they gave him something for the pain.

“So, Carter, you have a broken arm.” She showed him the x-ray. “See that’s your bones inside your arms -” She pointed at the fracture- “And you see that little black spot, this is where it’s broken.”

“What’s the treatment ?” his father asked?

“We’re going to put his arm in a cast.” She turned back to Carter. “Do you have a favorite color ?”

“Blue !”

“Blue it is then.”

 * * *

Kara had just finished Carter’s cast, when a frantic woman burst into the room they had moved to.

“Carter !”

She rushed to the boy’s side and hugged him tightly.

“Mommy !” he cried back, wrapping his arms around his mother's neck.

“I was so scared. Are you okay ? I’m sorry I wasn’t there sooner.”

She pulled away from the hug before gently brushing his curls away from his face.

“Look,” he said, showing her his arm, “I have a shell, like Squirtle. It’s blue.”

“Oh sweetheart-“ she kissed his forehead- “Did it hurt a lot?”

He nodded but then pointed at Kara.

“But Kara helped. She likes Pokemon and she’s my friend,” he said proudly.

The woman finally took notice of Kara and turned to face her. Kara thought it was highly inappropriate of herself to have this thought cross her mind, especially when she was treating the woman’s son and her husband – though Kara couldn’t be sure - was in the room, but damn the woman was beautiful. The woman looked her up and down but didn’t say anything.

“Hum hi. I’m Doctor Danvers. I treated your son.”

Kara waved nervously. The woman was still scrutinizing her and it made her even more nervous.

“Is he going to be okay ?” she asked

“Yes. His arm is broken and should stay in the cast for at least six weeks. We’ll do another x-ray then to see if it can come off. Your son was really brave, weren’t you Carter ?”

He nodded enthusiastically.

“Of course you were. My brave little boy.” She showered him with kisses and Carter giggled.

“Can we go now?”

It was Carter’s father. Kara saw the woman tense at the voice. She left her spot at her son’s side and walked toward the man who, judging by the glare she was giving him, was probably not her husband.

“Graham, can we talk ?”

He rolled his eyes.

“Sure, Cat.”

“Carter, sweetheart, Mommy will be right back.”

“I’ll keep an eye on him,” Kara offered.

“Thank you.”

The two walked outside but they were still visible through the window.

“What the hell happened, Graham ?”

And apparently it did nothing to muffle the sound of their voice either.

“He fell, Cat. It happens,” Graham sighed.

“Weren’t you watching him ?”

“Look I wasn’t even supposed to have him.”

“I had an emergency at work. Does it bother you that much to spend some time with your son ?”

“The boy is fine. You’re making a big deal out of this.

"His arm is broken!"

"He's not the first kid to break a bone. If anything it will toughen him up. See, you're exaggerating everything, Cat. That's why we divorced."

“Of course, it was my fault. It had nothing to do with you cheating.”

Kara was trying very hard not to eavesdrop but it was difficult when she was sure the whole floor could actually hear them. Including their four-year-old son, who was startled by the yells coming from his parents. Kara saw fresh tears in his eyes and Kara decided to act before it could get worse. She closed the blinds on the window before sitting back down.

“Hey Carter, you know you can draw on your cast ?” Kara took out the marker she kept on her at all times. “Do you want me to draw you something ?”

Carter nodded timidly and so for the next few minutes, Kara doodled on Carter's bright blue cast, trying to take his attention off of his parents’ screaming match.

 “See I drew you a Squirtle and a Bulbasaur,” she told him when she was finished.

Carter looked pleased with the result and he pointed at the turtle.

“It’s me. And you’re the Bulbasaur. We’re friends and you stay with me.”

Kara smiled softly. 

“Of course, I’ll be with you all the time now.”

Carter was tracing the doodles with his tiny fingers and Kara was watching him quietly, glad she’d managed to avoid the tears. She suddenly noticed that the yells had stopped. She looked at the door and there was the woman, watching her carefully again. When she saw Kara had caught her staring, she approached the bed and sat next to her son.

“Sorry I was gone so long, sweetheart.”

“S’okay, Mommy. Kara draw me pokemons.”

“That’s really nice of her. Did you say thank you ?”

“Thank you, Kara.”

He leaned against his mother’s side, stifling a yawn.

“Where’s Daddy ?”

“He had to leave.”

“Okay.” His eyes were now drooping, the events of the day clearly catching up on him. “Can we go home, Mommy ?”

“Of course, baby.”

But Carter was already out.  They stayed quiet for a bit, Cat softly caressing her son’s face.

“Thank you, Doctor Danvers.”

“It was nothing, really. And you’ve got one amazing boy here. It was easy.”

Cat laughed bitterly.

“Tell that to his father. Carter is usually very reserved around people, especially in situation which disturbs his routine. And somehow, you managed to connect with him more than his own father.”

“Can I be honest with you Ms…” she trailed off, not wanting to offend the woman by getting the wrong last name

“Grant. Cat Grant.”

“Can I be honest with you Ms. Grant ?” Cat nodded. “I think you just have to put in the effort. And your ex-husband ? Doesn’t seem like he cares much.”

“You are certainly right.” She paused to look at Carter. “When can we get out ?”

“I’ll get the paperwork. And then I’ll see you in six weeks for Carter’s x-ray.”

_* * *_

_Six weeks later_

“Kara we’ve got someone who asked specifically for you. Room 5.”

“Okay thanks, I’m heading there.”

As soon as she opened the door, little arms wrapped around her legs.

“Kara !”

She smiled when she recognized the voice and the mop of curly hair.

“Hello Carter. Ready to take off your cast ?”

He nodded.

“It’s pretty-“ he showed her the many more drawings that had been added-“but it itches.” 

“We’ve had to use a ruler to help.” Kara turned her attention to Cat was making her way toward them. “Nice to see you again, Doctor Danvers.”

Kara thought her name and title had never sounded so good than when Cat said it. Which was still very unprofessional because she was still her son’s doctor.

“Ms. Grant,” Kara greeted.

Kara picked up the file and looked through it.

“I see they’ve already done the x-ray and I’ve got good news for you. The cast can come off.”

“Yay!” Carter exclaimed as he shot his arms in the air.

Kara laughed. She asked Cat to put Carter on the bed while she took what she needed to take the cast off. Once Carter was settled and she had everything, she made a quick work of cutting the cast.

“What’s wrong, buddy?” she asked when she saw that Carter was pouting.

“I don’t have the drawing anymore.”

Oh. Right. 

“Hum can you wait a minute ?” she asked Cat who nodded. “I’ll be right back.”

She went to the reception desk and picked up a piece of paper before going back into the room. Taking her marker out, she started to draw.

“Here,” she said once she was done and she handed Carter the piece of paper. He looked at it in awe.

“That’s me. And Mommy. With Pokemons!” he said excitedly.

“And who’s that ?” Cat questioned, pointing at the character wearing a lab coat and glasses.

“I think that’s Kara, Mommy.”

“Huum I think you might be right, Carter.”

“That way you don’t forget about me.”

“Never!" He lunged forward to hug her and Kara caught him effortlessly. "Mommy can it go on the fridge ?" he asked.

“Of course. Why don’t you go put it in you backpack for now, alright ?”

Kara put him down on the ground and Carter did as his mother had told him. They watched him fold the drawing with the utmost care, his tongue sticking out in concentration.

“Thank you. For being so good with him. You didn’t have to.”

“Like I’ve said, he is adorable. And I’d hate to disappoint him.”

“Aren’t all kids you treat adorable ?” Cat asked and Kara laughed.

“You’d be surprised.”

“Well, thank you anyway.”

“Mommy, I’m ready,” Carter said, his backpack on his shoulders. They both looked down at him and Cat ruffled his hair.

“Okay, we’ll be going sweetheart.”

She looked back at Kara.

“I think Carter would really like to see you again-“ she dug through her purse and took out a card- “and he’s not the only one. If you want to.”

She handed the card to Kara.

“I would love too.”

“Very well then. I’ll see you around, _Doctor Danvers_.”


End file.
